


Насчёт фамилий

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Лея, Хан и Люк обсуждают чрезвычайно актуальный вопрос





	Насчёт фамилий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction.
> 
> Время действия - вскоре после 6 эпизода.

Сама идея безоговорочно принадлежала Хану.  
— Давай поженимся, — сказал он. — Это здорово всё упростит.  
Позже Лея не могла вспомнить, о чём она думала, когда решила, что да, упростит. Логистика Альянса, военная и дипломатическая, и до победы при Эндоре отнимала у неё большую часть суток, а после победы разрослась, кажется, втрое. На этом фоне стабилизация личных отношений выглядела подарком судьбы: всё, что от Леи требовалось, это сказать "Давай" и переждать, пока Хан отойдёт от шока. Или ей так казалось.  
Оказалось, что нельзя просто взять и пожениться: неучтённые последствия и сопутствующие обстоятельства разрастались, как снежный ком, катящийся с горы, в них требовалось учитывать планы освобождения планет, вылеты Бродяг, расписание Следопытов и Призраков. Удачей было просто оказаться с Ханом одновременно на одной и той же базе Альянса, так, чтобы ничего не взрывалось, на орбите не объявились недобитые имперцы, а в Галактике не разразился очередной политический кризис.  
Просто поговорить. Находясь в одном отсеке, а не по радио. Почти наедине: Люк, разумеется, увязался следом.  
— Насчёт фамилий, — сказала Лея, подняв взгляд от датапада.  
— Фамилий, принцесса?  
— И прежде чем кто-нибудь скажет хоть слово: я не хочу ничего знать о том, как делаются дела на заражённой хаттами помойке во Внешнем Кольце, — она коротко кивнула Люку, — или на Пяти-Мирах-Вперёд-Вперёд-Кореллия.  
— Они "Пять братьев" вообще-то.  
— Да мне без разницы.  
Люк вскинул на неё глаза, искрящиеся смехом. Он молчал, но губы его неудержимо расплывались в улыбке, хоть он и честно старался сдерживать совершенно неуместное веселье. Лее страшно захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник, но для этого пришлось бы вставать из-за стола. Или нет? Насколько она рискует случайно устроить ему сотрясение мозга?  
Хан смотрел на неё в упор. С такой же усмешечкой, как у дорогого братца. С "ну, что ещё расскажешь?"  
— Ладно, генерал Органа, ты хочешь сделать это на альдераанский манер? — поинтересовался он, сложив пальцы "домиком".  
— Что если так?  
— Замётано.  
— Замётано? — повторила она медленно.  
— Я читал, — сказал Хан, откидываясь на стуле. — Всё вроде несложно. Новые фамилии присоединяются в конце, если вы не какая-то важная шишка, которая должна сохранить родовое наследие. На Набу примерно так же. Не уверен насчёт помойки с хаттами.  
— Эй! — возмутился Люк.  
Хан продолжал:  
— Во Внешнем Кольце с фамилиями обходятся так же, как на Вперёд-Вперёд-Кореллия, но, пожалуй, подробности не стоит упоминать, если я не хочу получить в глаз.  
— Ты, значит, _читал_? — опасным голосом сказала Лея.  
— Вопреки распространённому заблуждению, я _умею_ читать.  
— Ха.  
— Не только надписи на банках с пайками и цифры на датакредах.  
— И что ты вычитал, позволь поинтересоваться?  
Хан ухмыльнулся и указал на неё пальцем со всей доступной ему торжественностью.  
— Лея Органа Соло.  
Потом на себя:  
— Хан Соло Органа. Всё правильно?  
— И что, и никаких проблем?  
— Пока никаких.  
— Никакого идиотского "жена берёт фамилию мужа"?  
Люк тихо хихикал в кулак.  
— Что смешного? — обернулась к нему Лея.  
— Не, ничего. Я... ох, ребята.  
— Хочешь под шумок вбросить "Скайуокер" в общий котёл, а, малыш?  
— Нет, — объяснил Люк, задыхаясь от смеха, — до меня только сейчас дошло. Ты будешь генерал Соло, — он безо всякой торжественности указал на Лею растопыренной пятернёй, — а ты генерал Органа, — он ухватил Хана за плечо. — Мотма с ума сойдёт. Лучшая шутка за целый месяц. Надо Бродягам рассказать.  
— Вот проклятье, — сказала Лея, потирая бровь. — Нас будут путать отсюда и до следующей гигантской боевой станции. Бухгалтерия, график дежурств, медосмотр, выдача снаряжения, всё вообще. И, нет, Люк, назваться всем троим Скайуокерами — не выход. Они просто будут путать нас троих.  
— Очень смешно, малыш, — проворчал Хан. — Всю жизнь мечтал быть генералом Скайуокером. Прям с детства.  
— Да, — сказала Лея, ещё раз мысленно оценив масштабы возможного бедствия, — исправлений во всех документах будет просто немерено. Постой, — она воззрилась на Хана, прикидывая, считается ли переходом на Тёмную Сторону Силы, если его слегка придушить, совсем немножко, — это ведь не был хитрый манёвр, чтобы влезть в мои служебные блоки данных, а?  
— Нет. Хотя мысль мне нравится. Ты сама-то не собираешься зайти с карты "я генерал Соло и запрещаю "Соколу Тысячелетия" взлёт"?  
— Ну, я вижу, у вас совет, любовь и взаимное доверие... — пробормотал Люк.  
— Люк, заткнись! — сказали остальные двое хором.  
— Я не собираюсь делить с вами двоими права доступа, — продолжала Лея. — Кто хочет читать все эти многомильные отчёты о расходе обмундирования и бакты — пусть взламывает пароли ручками. И, нет, это не официальное разрешение, генерал-пока-ещё-Соло.  
— И этой женщине я хотел дать право управлять "Соколом".  
— Оно у меня и так уже есть.  
— С каких это пор? Ты ничего не забыла мне рассказать?  
— С Беспина, — сказала Лея негромко. — Чуи дал мне доступ. Я могу поднять твой корабль в воздух. Хоть сейчас, — она сосредоточилась.  
На самом деле, она понятия не имела, сможет ли управляться с предметом размером со среднетоннажный транспорт, не видя его — пусть Люк и уверял её, что дело не в размере, не в массе и не в видимости. Но Хану об этом знать незачем.  
— Поставь мой корабль на место.  
Люк больно ткнул Хана локтем в бок.  
— Эй, деревенщина! — заорал тот, оборачиваясь. — Полегче!  
Люк многозначительно покачал головой.  
— Чего? — Хан заморгал. — А. Да. Принцесса генерал скоро-будет-Соло. Со всем уважением, поставь _наш_ корабль на место, пожалуйста. Ты напугаешь Чуи. Он не привык к этим вашим фокусам.  
— Ну если ты так _мило_ просишь, _генерал лётный инструктор_ скоро-будет-Органа.  
— Видишь, я умею по-хорошему.  
— Только этим умением обычно не пользуешься.  
— А зачем? И так всё работает.  
— И к слову о _работе_ , — сказала Лея с нажимом. — Раз мы всё _важное_ обсудили. Выметайтесь оба, у меня куча дел.  
— Вечером ждём тебя на _нашем_ корабле.  
— Перестань выделываться, парнишка-контрабандист. Сам отлично знаешь: всё, что я могу принести в этот брак — уйма организационной работы. Отсюда и до следующей двенадцатидневки, — она потёрла лоб и вздохнула.  
— Возьми выходной.  
— Ты с ума сошёл.  
До чего у него всё просто. Зла не хватает.  
— Да, наверное, сошёл, — согласился Хан. — Ещё когда согласился везти вон того малька, дедулю и двух дроидов на Альдераан. Так что, знаешь, или ты возьмёшь выходной, и база как-то денёк сумеет управлять собой сама, или я пойду к Мотме, усядусь у неё на пороге и начну петь кореллианский гимн.  
— Это такой способ оказаться на гауптвахте и не жениться? Если что, эта свадьба — не моя идея.  
— Ладно, попрошу Чуи спеть. Посмотрим, как его кто-то попробует утащить на гауптвахту.  
— Он знает кореллианский гимн? — заинтересовался Люк.  
— Да там ничего сложного. Лея его практически весь процитировала.  
— Выматывайтесь оба, пока я не позвала охрану. Насчёт гауптвахты я не шучу.  
Они почти вымелись, но на пороге Хан остановился, развернулся и спросил:  
— Слышь, принцесса, я вот не пойму: а твои родители как же? То есть, приёмные родители.  
— Как обычно. Как все. Папа взял фамилию мамы, а она — его. По документам он Бейл Органа Антиллес. Из Дома Органа. Потому что он важная шишка и должен был сохранить родовое наследие. Убирайтесь, всё, до вечера.  
— Мы могли бы быть космическое семейство Скайуокер, — мечтательно сказал Люк в пространство. — Здорово же? Я такую книжку как-то читал.  
— Скайуокер, Шмайуокер, — отозвался Хан. — Погоди. А детишки чью фамилию получают?  
Лея посмотрела на них стеклянным взглядом.  
— Детишки? Какие ещё детишки?  
Люк утащил Хана за локоть, пока Лея не решила всё-таки попробовать фокус с удушением на расстоянии.


End file.
